vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda Sommers-Gilbert
Miranda Sommers-Gilbert was the mother of Jeremy Gilbert and adoptive mother/aunt of Elena Gilbert. She had a younger sister named Jenna. On May 23, 2009, Miranda and her husband drowned after their car drove off of Wickery Bridge and into the lake which was under it. Miranada was a member of the Gilbert Family and a member of the Town Council. History Miranda was born in 1972. She had a younger sister named Jenna, who she would read bedtime stories about vampires to. The reason for this was that she was aware of the existence of vampires. Miranda attended Mystic Falls High School and was in the same year as Elizabeth Forbes and Kelly Donovan. She was best friends with the former, and Kelly often babysat and, later, partied with, Jenna. She also knew John Gilbert when she was young. She was friends with Abby Bennett Wilson too. Presumably at the age of seventeen, Miranda won the Founder's Pageant and was crowned Miss Mystic Falls. It was noted that she was "really into" Founder's Day. Miranda married Grayson Gilbert, whose brother John Gilbert had a sexual relationship with Isobel Flemming. Grayson was the one who delivered Isobel's baby. Grayson and Miranda had wanted a child for a long time, but had been unsuccessful, so when Isobel decided to give her daughter up for adoption, the Gilberts took and raised the child, whom they named Elena. A few years afterwards, they had a son named Jeremy. Miranda bought Elena her first diary, and wanted her to compete for Miss Mystic as she did. On May 23, 2009, Elena went to a party instead of family night. After Elena was stranded due to a fight with her boyfriend of the time Matt Donovan, Miranda and Grayson had to go and pick her up. After they did, the car fell off of Wickery Bridge and into the lake. Stefan Salvatore attempted to save the three of them, but Grayson, the only one conscious, made Stefan save Elena first. By the time Stefan went back for Miranda and Grayson, they had both drowned. Miranda and Grayson were buried together in the Mystic Falls Cemetery, with a caption reading "Loving parents." Jenna went back to Mystic Falls in order to raise Elena and Jeremy. Miranda and Grayson had told her before not to tell Elena that she was adopted. Season Four In We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, Miranda appears to Elena on Wickery Bridge, through her hallucination, telling her to kill herself because she's a monster and she's only hurting Jeremy so that killing herself will help him. Appearances Season 1 *Several episodes (in photos) *Mentioned several times by friends and family Season 3 *''The Departed'' (Flashback) Season 4 * We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes (Hallucination) Trivia *She was killed before the Pilot in a car accident. *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert and her husband Grayson Gilbert have the longest episode span between first mention and their first appearance. *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' is the only episode when she appears but Grayson Gilbert doesn't, until now they've appeared together only. *Elena will always blame herself for Miranda and Grayson's death. *In the novels, Miranda's name is Elizabeth Morrow-Gilbert. *Elena mentioned that Miranda can't cook. Gallery S4ep1p30.png VDs3.jpg 578254 299376773474853 161808327231699 721661 1552922221 n.jpg Family1x.jpg Family2x.jpg GraysonMirandaGilbert.png Miranda_and_Grayson.jpg 3x22-04.jpeg Jenna_and_Miranda.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h02m03s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h02m08s14.png See also Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Gilbert Family Category:Humans Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters